ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic Requests
Movies Bold Indicates Nostalgia Critic has Reviewed *Barney's Great Adventure - The Critic reviews Barney's Great Adventure. *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Green Lantern *Elektra *Cabin Fever *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Frozen Assets *Fred: The Movie *Yogi Bear (2010 movie) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Red Dawn (2012 remake) *A Good Day to Die Hard *Happily N'ever After *47 Ronin *Deck the Halls *Santa With Muscles *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Ooogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Problem Child *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip *Pinocchio's Revenge *Leviathan *Alice Through the Looking Glass *Night of the Demon (1980 film) *Alien vs Predator/Alien vs Predator: Requiem *Mom and Dad Save the World *My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 *The Hottie and the Nottie - The Critic reviews The Hottie and the Nottie. After ranting about how people have *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Alexander (2004 film) *Slappy and the Stinkers *Little Nicky *Where the Boys Are '84 *Independence Day: Resurgence (ft. Will Smith) - Joined by Will Smith, the Critic reviews Independence Day: Resurgence. *Scary Movie *Grown-Ups *Jack and Jill *Zoolander 2 *Fritz the Cat *Kite (2014 film) *Hop *Fat Albert *Immortals *The Nut Job *Strange Magic *Godzilla 1985 *Pinocchio (2002) *League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *House of Wax (2005 film) *Space Transformer (English dub of Micro Commando Diatron-5) *Speed 2: Cruise Control *Dragonball: Evolution (Feat. Bennett the Sage) - Throughout the review, the Critic and Bennett are harassed by an organization called 'APAA: American Parents Against Anime'. *The Mod Squad *Big Bully *Delgo - The Critic reviews *The Nutcracker in 3-D *Furry Vengeance *Transylmania *Gulliver's Travels (2010 film) *Karate Dog *The Smurfs 2 *Norm of the North (Starring JonTron) - While making a unit of animated movie quality with JonTron, the Nostalgia Critic comes across Norm of the North (2016). *Disaster Movie *The Starving Games *King Kong (1976)/King Kong Lives *The Ridiculous 6 *Vampires Suck! *Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot! *Cop Out *Assault on Wall Street *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 - The Nostalgia Critic reviews Pokemon: The Movie 2000 after being tricked by two Yu-Gi-Oh fans into doing so. *Pokemon 3: The Movie *Pokemon 4Ever - *Pokemon Heroes the Movie *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - After the events of the last four reviews, the Critic gets back on the two Yu-Gi-Oh! fans by reviwing. *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Doogal (U.S. dub of The Magic Roundabout) *Hell and Back *Epic Movie *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *Hoodwinked! *Trumpet Of The Swan *United Passions - The Critic reviews United Passions (2014). He says the film stands out among sports movies for all the wrong reasons, panning *Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows' *William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet *A Trip to the Moon - The Critic reviews A trip to the Moon (1902), the earliest science fiction movie ever. *The Wiggles Movie (1997) *Igor - The Nostalgia Critic reviews *Regular Show: The Movie - in light of Regular Show's cancellation, the Nostalgia Critic reviews Regular Show: The Movie. *Chappie *Ice Age: Collision Course: The Nostalgia Critc reviews Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). After talking about the early history of Blue Sky Studios. *Blood Surf *Astro Boy (2009 Film) *Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) *Flowers in the Attic *Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike *Hulk (2003) TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! (if he's not going to do Jetix Month) - The Critic reviews Yin Yang Yo!, considering it the worst animated show he's ever seen in his life as well as one of the worst television shows he's ever reviewed. *Marvel Action Hour *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Batman (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) (if he won't do Old vs New on it) *VR Troopers *Masked Rider *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Johnny Test *The Brothers Flub - The Critic reviews. Special critisicm is reserved for the show's downright intolerable theme song, to the point he summons Diva from Musical Hell to pass judgement on it. *Clutch Cargo *VeggieTales *Round the Twist *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo *The High Fructose Adventures of the Annoying Orange *Prehistoric Park - the Critic reviews Prehistoric Park (2006). He critizes the fact that we never learn anything about the workings of the time portal Old vs New *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles( 2003) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *Thundercats (1985) vs Thundercats (2011) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2010) *The Jungle Book (1967) vs. The Jungle Book (2016) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) vs. The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Dawn of the Dead (1978) vs Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Godzilla 1985 (1985) vs. Godzilla (2014) *Godzilla Power Hour (1978) vs. Godzilla; The Animated Series (1998) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) *Fame (1980) vs Fame (2009) *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *Total Recall (1990) vs Total Recall (2012) *Robocop (1987) vs Robocop (2014) *Dracula (1931) vs Bram Stroker's Dracula (1992) *Night of the Living Dead (1968) vs Night of the Living Dead (1990) *Fright Night (1985) vs Fright Night (2011) *The Hulk (2003) vs The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Footloose (1984) vs Footloose (2011) *Charlotte's Web (1973) vs Charlotte's Web (2006) *Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) vs House of Wax (1953) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) vs The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Teletubbies (1997) vs Teletubbies (2015) *Puss n' Boots (1969) vs Puss in Boots (2011) *Batman (1966) vs Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *Peter Pan (1953) vs Peter Pan (2003) Raiders of the Story Arc *Beast Wars *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Thundercats *Denver the Last Dinosaur Top 11 Lists *Best Non-Nostalgic Animated Shows *Actors Who Swear the Most *Greatest Giant Movie Monsters *Tourettes Guy Moments *Best Angry Video Game Nerd Episodes *Angry Grandpa Moments Themed Months *Jetix Month (shows such as Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dragon Booster, W.I.T.C.H., A.T.O.M., Get Ed, Oban Star-Racers, Pucca, Captain Flamingo, Monster Buster Club, and Yin Yang Yo! for last as a separate review) *Adam Sandler Month (films like Little Nicky, Grown Ups, and Jack and Jill) *Nostalgia-Ween 5 (movies like Stephen King's Thinner, Scary Movie, and Night of the Demon) *Sequel Month 2 *Pokémon Month Editorials *Is Flash Animation Really That Impressive? - The Critic debates whether Flash Animation is nothing more then a cheap tool. *Clash of the Generations: Does it Really Matter? - The Critic *Is it the Inside That Counts? *Is Pulp Fiction a Masterpiece? *Why Do Movies Based off of Video Games Suck? *Where did Disney Go Wrong in the 2000's? *Are YouTube Poops Really That Funny? *Is Jetix Really that Bad? *Are International Shows Overlooked? *Has WatchMojo.com Gone Too Far? *Is First Necessarily the 'Best'? *Did 4Kids Ruin Anime? *Was Godzilla the Proto-Marvel? - The Critic talks the Godzilla franchise specifically during the 1960's and how it paved the way for cinematic universes today like the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *What is a Director's Cut? - Critic talks about films is been heavily edited and removed in the theatrical release, then later from few years that the director is got like unseen footage in the movie that it can combine to fix it. *Are Old Spongebob Episodes really that Good? - The Critic debates whether or not old episodes of Spongebob Squarepants are better then more recent ones or it is simply just nostalgia getting in the way. *What Did the 2000's Do Right? - The Critic talks about aspects of 2000's movies that are superior to other decades. *Are Minions really that Bad? *What's Next for Cartoon Network? What You Never Knew About *Pulp Fiction *The Wizard of Oz *Lethal Weapon *Superman: The Movie *The Avengers *Reservoir Dogs *Die Hard *The Terminator *Toy Story WTR (Was That Real) *Dumb and Dumber (cartoon series) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (cartoon series) *RoboCop: The Animated Series *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Rambo: The Force of Freedom *Yin Yang Yo! *Round the Twist *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ideas For New Segments of the Show *Clip Collection (In the same style of the AVGN's Clip Collection). Top 11 Animation Errors, Top 11 Worst Performances, Top 11 Worst Celebrities, Top 11 Weirdest Moments, Top 11 Worst Plot Twists, Top 11 Worst Movie Endings, etc. *If It Were Good (The Critic discusses how bad movies could have gone so they would've gotten better reception) Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests